Hilang
by biaaulia
Summary: Satu hari, dimana Ran mulai ragu akan perasaannya. Dan perasaan dia terhadapnya...


Hilang

**Hilang**

Disclaimer : Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

Hilang © Garasi

**XxxxX**

_Dimanakah cinta sejati_

_Yang memberi ketenangan hati_

_Sampai kapan ku harus menanti_

_Kau pergi dan mungkin takkan kembali_

**XxxxX**

Ran terduduk di tepi jendela, memandangi setiap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh. Pikirannya galau. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian di sekolah tadi siang…

_Flashback_

_Ran dan Sonoko duduk di dekat jendela kelas, menikmati makan siang mereka sambil melihat pemandangan luar saat tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki tak dikenal datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya lembut dan tampan._

"_Namamu Ran Mouri, kan? Boleh kita bicara?" Tanyanya sopan._

"_Ah, ya. Tentu saja." Ucap Ran sambil berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kelas, mengikutinya._

_Halaman belakang SMU Teitan…_

"_Namaku Takuma Nishizono (OC milik saya). Aku dari kelas X-I." Ucapnya sopan._

"_Ah, kau kapten klub memanah kan?" Ucap Ran._

"_Ya."_

"_Lalu, ada apa, tiba-tiba memanggilku?" Tanya Ran sambil tersenyum._

"_Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya langsung._

_Ran kaget. Wajahnya kebingungan._

"_Ahhh, terima kasih. Tapi aku…" Ucapnya ragu-ragu._

"_Tak apa, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau 2 hari lagi? Aku akan datang ke kelasmu. Sudah ya." Ucapnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke gedung._

_End of Flashback_

**XxxxX**

_Dan aku menangis dan aku terluka bila_

_Dan aku menangis dan aku terluka bila_

**XxxxX**

Ran menghela napas. Dia tahu, pada akhirnya dia akan menolaknya. Namun, entah mengapa, ada sebersit keraguan hinggap di hatinya.

"_Kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Kalau kau terus menunggu __**dia**__, kau bisa gila karena kesepian. Hitung-hitung, pelarian. Lagipula, kau kan bukan pacar__**nya**__."_

Ran kembali teringat ucapan Sonoko padanya. Benar, dia merasa kesepian. Namun dia juga tidak mau memanfaatkan kebaikan orang begitu saja.

"Shinichi… kau pergi kemana, sih?" Ucap Ran pelan.

**XxxxX**

_Kau pergi dariku tinggalkanku_

_Lewati malam tanpa kasihmu_

_Kurangkai kata kurangkai nada_

_Yang kuinginkan hanyalah cinta_

**XxxxX**

Akhirnya, Ran bangkit. Pintu kantor detektif terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok anak kecil sedang memegangi payungnya.

"Kak Ran, aku pulang!!" Ucap Conan.

"Ah, selamat datang, Conan." Ucap Ran.

Conan terdiam. Aneh, pikirnya. Biasanya gadis di hadapannya selalu ceria menyambutnya. Namun sekarang, dia nampak lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kak Ran kenapa?" Tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

**XxxxX**

_Dan semua menghilang_

_Dan semua menghilang_

_Dan semua menghilang_

**XxxxX**

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Conan mau makan apa? Kubuatkan stew saja ya?" Ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Conan terdiam. Senyum Ran bukan senyum yang biasanya, senyum yang penuh keceriaan. Bukan, senyum ini senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"I…Iya…" Ucap Conan.

Ran segera memakai celemeknya dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

"Kak Ran, aku ke kamar dulu, ya…" Ucap Conan tiba-tiba.

"Iya… Nanti aku panggilkan kalau makanannya sudah siap." Ucap Ran.

**XxxxX**

_Semua karena cinta ku menangis_

_Semua karena cinta ku tertawa_

_Semua karena cinta semua karena cinta_

_Yang kau tinggalkan hanyalah luka_

**XxxxX**

BIIIP!! BIIP!! (gimana sih, suara HP??)

Ran menengok. Dilihatnya seseorang menghubungi handphone-nya. Ditinggalkannya masakannya, dan diangkatnya.

"Halo…"

"Hai, Ran."

Ran terkejut. Tak disangkanya, Shinichi akan menelepon di saat-saat begini…

"Shi…Shinichi?"

"Apa kamu sudah lupa suaraku?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Shinichi…"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kamu akan pulang?"

Shinichi terdiam. Ran hanya menunggu. Bagaimanapun, dia harus tahu kapan maniak misteri itu pulang.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin masih agak lama, karena aku masih harus menangani beberapa kasus sulit lainnya. Tapi, aku pasti pulang kok. Kau tunggu saja, ya…"

"Bodoh!! Aku sudah bosan menunggu!! Apa kau tahu rasanya menunggu seseorang yang tak jelas kapan akan kembali??" Ucap Ran sambil menangis.

Shinichi terdiam. Bodoh, pikirnya. Aku juga sudah bosan menunggu…

"Ran…"

"Aku tak mau alasan!! Kamu tidak berhak menyuruhku menunggumu!! Aku bukan siapa-siapa!! Aku hanya teman sejak kecilmu, itu saja!!" Ucap Ran sedih.

Shinichi merasa sesuatu seperti menusuk hatinya. Hanya teman sejak kecil, ya…

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi… Aku…aku sudah capek… Nanti aku telepon lagi saja…" Ucap Ran, lalu diputusnya telepon tersebut.

**XxxxX**

_Dan semua menghilang_

_Dan semua menghilang_

_Dan semua menghilang_

**XxxxX**

"Shinichi…" Ucap Ran pelan.

Conan mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat keadaan orang yang paling berharga baginya…

"Shinichi, kamu bodoh!! Tak tahukah kamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?? Bodoh!!" Teriak Ran.

Conan hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"_Aku tahu itu… Aku juga… cinta kamu…" _

"Jadi, mau tak mau, aku pasti akan menunggumu! Maniak misteri bodoh!!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Conan terdiam. Seulas senyum telah merekah di wajahnya.

"_Aku juga tahu itu…"_

A/N : Nnggg, mungkin agak aneh, ya, jadinya. Abis, lagi pengen aja bikin yang rada-rada angst (atau malah gak ada unsur angst sama sekali??) gitu… Tolong kasih review yah… Jadi kualitas (ceileh, ngomongin kualitas) fanfic buatan saya bisa bertambah, hehehe…


End file.
